


【索香】酸咖喱

by 66X66



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/66X66/pseuds/66X66
Summary: 简介：40藻X40厨，PWP一发完。山治邀请旧友来餐厅担任客座厨师，某人却对此大吃飞醋？原梗来自神仙太太独夜舟老师的图。谢谢舟老师让我写这张图，侧扎丸子头山治太香了，老夫老夫也太香了呜呜呜ToT
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【索香】酸咖喱

**Author's Note:**

> 有关塔吉：动画133话原创人物，海军厨师，在山治的帮助下做出了完美的咖喱。  
> 有关餐厅名称：由山治冒险中的两大关键元素All Blue和One Piece组合而成。

“你的咖喱总能让我眼前一亮呢，塔吉。”  
“真、真的吗！！山治先生！”  
  
他微笑地看着面前兴奋到满面羞红的男子，心思却完全集中在其他地方。  
身后、门口，距离自己足有数米开外；来人明显不想惊动厨房内众人，只行进到那个位置便停下脚步。  
但这个距离还不够远，明显不够。  
——至少没有远到足以避开以强大无匹的见闻色而声名赫赫、传说中的大海贼“黑足”山治的观察范围。  
  
海上餐厅Blue Piece，是他在那个家伙的陪同下一起找寻到All Blue之后，在这片奇迹海域所创建的餐厅。  
餐厅以floating pub（注：浮动酒吧）为灵感建造，除了独立于主体、只通过廊桥连接的封闭式厨房和员工住宿区之外，餐厅区域的整体构造是一间360°全开放式、上下两层的木质建筑物，以各色绝妙海鲜料理与配合时令更替的seasonal menu（注：季节性更换的菜单）为卖点，在金发主厨兢兢业业的打理下，俨然已经成为后海贼时代餐饮界鼎鼎大名的金字招牌。  
本着精致出品、周到体验的服务理念，这片松耦合式建筑群的面积并不大，也因此无论山治身处厨房区域、住宿区域、餐厅区域的哪一处，以他的能力，这里的每一个角落的任何动静都尽在掌握。  
——人们传说，Blue Piece总能提供及时贴心、无微不至的服务，其中原委着实与主厨卓绝的见闻色能力密不可分。  
  
就好比刚才，自三把刀具彼此间碰撞的轻响从住宿区域开始朝着这里前进伊始，自己就知道——那个家伙快来了。  
现在更是，就算不用肉眼去看，光凭见闻色的运用，自己就能清晰地感知到他双臂环抱着斜倚在门框上的样子；眉头应该是皱着的，神色冷淡中透着丝不耐烦——他惯于如此，哪怕自己嘲笑这个习惯让年仅40的男人眉宇间早早出现消不去的褶子，他也只是冷哼一声，无动于衷；  
现下，这个固执家伙的呼吸声比前一刻加重了些许，心跳也更加强力起来，昭示着身体主人情绪的起伏。  
  
山治不由有些好笑。  
——这都几岁的人了，怎么还是这副小心眼脾性？  
  
于是他故意往一旁正兴高采烈与自己对话的厨师那边更靠近一些，食指在尝味的小碟子里蘸取一下，送进嘴里，舔去厚重粘稠的姜黄色液体——浓烈柔滑的滋味瞬间在口舌中绽放开来。  
“说真的，这个世界上论咖喱，再也不会有人比你做得更棒了，”他笑着拍了拍厨师的肩膀：“这么多年没见，你的进步实在让我惊喜。自信点塔吉，你就是最棒的。”  
”山、山治先生……”被夸赞的橙发厨师感动到几乎失语，圆圆镜片后的眼睛仿佛随时能滴下泪来。  
  
山治听到身后传来“哼”的一声，金属碰撞的清响再度响起，以稳定的频率逐渐远离厨房区域。  
  
真是白痴绿藻头。  
金发厨师抬手将额角滑落的调皮碎发撩到耳后，嘴角一勾，脸上的表情很是愉悦。  
——他知道对方肯定也能听到，自己在嘬吸手指时故意发出的那一记不轻不重的声响。  
  
******  
  
午间营业时间结束。  
山治回到房间，刚准备松松厨师制服休息一下，然而还没等摘下厨师帽，熟悉的气息就从身后覆上，整个人也被拢进一个坚实的怀抱。  
  
“聊得挺开心啊，和那个小豆丁。”下巴搁上自己的肩膀，低低的抱怨声从同侧耳畔传了过来。  
“20多年没见的朋友，再遇到当然让人高兴。当年因为打翻咖喱而手忙脚乱的海军小帮厨，现在也成为独当一面的大厨，能够做出让人感动的料理了。时间啊，真是无情又神奇……你不觉得吗，绿藻老头？”飞逝而过的时光回忆起来依然清晰如昨，山治感慨着，伸手摸了摸从身后探过来的绿色脑袋。  
“不觉得。”还是闷闷的声音，“只因为20年没见，你就对别人这么热情；对我这种20年来一直在身边的人就全是坏心，你这种家伙，可真是恶劣。”  
“吃醋了？”  
“嗯。”  
  
山治不由低笑出声。  
想当年他们初在一起时，两个人都是别别扭扭的个性；初尝爱情滋味的少年人，彼此都年轻气盛，情绪挂在对方身上激烈起伏着，然却偏把喜欢和气恼都放在肚子里，死活不肯吐出来，为此不知吵过多少架走过多少弯路，却终究是因为那个玄妙至极的“爱”之一字而无法分开；跌跌撞撞地走过二十多年，两颗硬石头彼此摩擦碰撞，溅出无数骇煞旁人的火花，终于学会在彼此面前卸下棱角，逐渐习惯了坦诚之道。  
就好比这简简单单的一句“吃醋”，固执的世界第一剑豪从前是绝不肯说出口的；不知道多少次，山治刚刚结束与他人愉快的对话后便会一头撞进对方莫名其妙的怒火中，伴随其后的则往往是吵架、冷战，抑或是激烈的性爱；彼时他只觉得不解，现在却终于明白了：  
——愤怒来自嫉妒，而嫉妒则是他对自己爱意的体现；因为爱得太过满溢，那人苦于对这份爱意的无从管控，披着“吃醋”的外衣试图让自己包容他的无助。  
  
那就包容吧。  
终于弄清楚这一点时，山治无比坦然地接受了。  
——甚至说，自己又何尝不享受这种热烈的爱意呢？  
  
他故意夸张地叹口气，转过身，面对面地看进爱人的眼睛里——只有一只，但眼神中的热意却不减分毫。  
两手把上对方脸颊，大拇指抚过那沾染上些许风霜、却依旧英挺的轮廓。  
  
“40岁的大叔了，就不要说这种可怜巴巴的话啊。”  
“那就不说了，”对方邪气地笑笑，“做吧。”  
  
没有推搡，也没有任何扭捏，两对唇瓣就这样凑到一起。  
一个双手捧着对方脸颊，一个将对方紧紧扣在自己胸前，两人不急不徐交换了一个吻；中途，嘴唇分开，再度贴上，舌尖探出彼此触碰；头微微侧过，变换着角度感受对方的温度；舌头舔弄，啧啧的声响让彼此头皮发麻，只想靠近，然后深入、再深入，一直探进对方为自己敞开的灵魂中去。  
  
首先退出的人是山治。  
他敏锐地感觉到自己被逐渐滚烫起来的什么给顶住了，于是偏过头，双手滑落到对方结实的胸膛，微微用力，推开一点距离。  
“别闹，”他说，“虽然是下午，但我待会儿马上要去准备晚上的食材。”  
——开玩笑，他特意邀请了塔吉担任Curry Week（注：咖喱周）的一周客座大厨，结果受邀前来帮忙的“客人”在厨房忙忙碌碌地为晚市做准备，Blue Piece实际的经营者兼主厨却躲在房间里和爱人卿卿我我，这像话吗？  
——在一起待了20多年的老夫老夫了，还差这一炮吗？  
  
可惜，另一位“老夫”显然觉得——差这一炮。  
  
“配合一下，很快。”对方再度凑了过来，环抱住腰间的手向下，撩开厨师服略长的下摆，在挺翘的臀瓣上捏了一把，然后径直向上，大力抚上光滑柔韧的背脊。  
  
操，好吧——山治对天翻了个白眼——他太了解对方了，这个场面显然已经无法善了，与其闹个鸡飞狗跳完了还得面对一张生气与丧气并重的绿藻头脸，倒不如好好配合，争取快点完事。  
只不过……  
  
“你他妈哪一次是‘很快’的？”并不恼怒地抱怨一声，他认输地抬手换上对方颈项。  
已经挪到自己耳后的嘴唇呼出一口热气，烧红了小巧的耳垂；对方带着笑意的低沉声音直直传入耳膜：“我就把这当作是赞美了。我保证，这次会努力尽快。”  
  
从某种程度上来说，接下来的动作也确实是“尽快”了。  
厨师裤是方便穿脱的松紧款，灼热的大手在厨师的背上抚弄，待手掌下的皮肤也开始一并发烫后便滑落向下，食指轻车熟路地钻进去一撑，整个手掌便顺势突破了布料的包裹，完整地贴上了饱满柔韧的那一团软肉。  
  
山治不由哼出声来。  
和刚开始做爱时那个毛毛躁躁的绿毛小子截然不同，经过时光洗礼和与爱人无数次磨合，面前这个40岁的老家伙在挑逗自己这件事情上手段极为老辣。  
就像现在，他并不急着直接进入，也压根不管自己已然抬头的性器，只是张开手掌，缓慢而又沉重地移动、揉捏着自己的臀肉，自己便开始被拖入那刻意被营造出的情色氛围中；一股让人浑身酥麻的电流涌向前端，饱尝情爱滋味的后穴也开始不自觉蠕动起来。  
他从鼻腔发出一声轻哼，索性将下半身更加贴近对方的灼热，环抱住宽肩的双手也开始有意识地在他后颈处时轻时重地摩挲。  
  
不是只有你是老手啊，混蛋。  
  
果然，剑豪的呼吸亦明显粗重起来，在自己后臀处抚摸的大手也失去了余裕，急躁地捏了两把后迅速拿出，转而抓住裤腰，将厨师的外裤和内裤一把拉下。  
山治嗤嗤笑着，配合地让对方将自己的裤子褪至膝盖处，同时自己也不闲着，两手并用，飞快地将面前人松松系着的袍子拉开扯下，然后环住对方肌肉虬结的后背，再度唇瓣相贴。  
  
这是一个再热烈不过的吻。  
他们都放弃了技巧的使用，只凭本能在对方口腔内探索、吸吮，津液彼此交换，任由来不及咽下的口涎从嘴角滑下；呼吸粗重，抚弄粗鲁——他们知道这样的程度不会把彼此弄伤，所以尽情接受，同时也尽情给与。  
  
山治左手在他背上抚弄，右手则滑至对方胯间，隔着棉质的布料，熟稔地紧贴着按揉起来。  
“呃啊——”满足的低吟从面前人的喉间泄出；剑士仰起头，阖着双眼皱起眉头，深深地呼出一口气。  
  
山治没有放过他。  
他凑上前，含住暴露在自己面前、性感凸起的喉结。舌头缓慢舔动，间或用牙齿轻轻地啃咬一口——他满意地察觉到对方吞咽了一口口水。  
  
然而他自己也并没有多少余裕了。  
对方的手指已经往自己身后探进两根，以熟练到让人气恼的姿态搅动、抽插，配合着剪状扩张的手法，山治清楚地知道自己后穴已经开始为即将到来的进犯做好准备。  
不想浪费时间，他干脆利落地解开对方裤头，手伸进去握住滚烫的硬挺，从根部至顶端，沉重而又缓慢地撸动起来。  
  
他听到对方低低咒骂一声，两根手指从自己体内退出，和自己相贴的饱满结实的胸膛往旁边侧了一下，似乎是伸手拿过什么东西；两秒后他就知道答案了——冰凉水润的触感包裹着熟悉的指节重新探进自己身体。  
  
“没必要。”他微微拉开两人间的距离，气喘吁吁地说道。  
“有必要。”对方喘息的频率也未必见得比自己好多少，但还是第一时间干脆地表示了拒绝。  
  
好吧……  
换做以前，山治肯定要和对方争论一番——开玩笑，刚开始在一起的时候他们什么都要争个上下，从怎么亲怎么抱，什么时候能做什么时候不能，一直到谁在上谁在下，诸如此类凡你能想到的种种，都能成为他们争吵的焦点——但不知从什么时候开始，他们的吵架拌嘴却进入了更为抽象的领域，在生活的点滴细节之处反而不再争论。  
针尖麦芒转化成为一种情趣而非必须——这也许也是时间的魔力之一吧。  
  
总而言之，当山治明白过来对方口中的“有必要”所言非虚时，他已经被对方饱胀的凶器狠狠贯穿。  
——不是平常那种由浅入深、循序渐进的节奏，而是像剑士用惯的刀法一般，直接、强悍、丝毫不留有一丝余地地，一口气直接深入到底。  
  
“嗯——”  
饶是早已习惯了爱人超乎常人的尺寸，山治仍然被这一下逼出了声响。  
不知道对方是出于什么恶劣的心态，明明在他们自己的房间，剑士却执意不肯去床上做；所以他此刻只能趴在书桌上，白色的厨师服和深色的围裙甚至都没有解开，依旧整齐地穿着在身，热得他一身是汗；下半身的裤装被褪到脚踝处，因为桌子略显低矮的关系，臀部被迫高高翘起，被动承受着来自身后沉重的撞击。  
  
“你他妈轻一点！唔——”  
山治忍不住出口抱怨，然而话还没有说全就被对方一记大力的顶弄给逼了回去。  
  
操！妈的这家伙来真的！  
山治两手撑桌，头埋在手臂中，狠狠咬住下唇，努力忍住喉间求饶的声音。  
  
身后的家伙喘息声粗重，把住自己腰侧的手心里全是汗；在体内撞击的节奏逐渐减缓起来，但山治丝毫没有觉得轻松一些——对方在漫长的相处中已经太过了解自己的身体，很快便找到了要命的那一点，顶住那里开始动作起来。  
一下，两下。  
一次重过一次。  
  
要命的酸麻感从被顶弄到的那一点泛起。即使勉强忍住呻吟——拜托这毕竟是大白天，不排除会有餐厅员工在住宿区走廊内走动的可能性，山治可不想让他们旁听自家老板的活春宫；但即便如此，肉体撞击的“啪啪”声回荡在只有两人的安静室内，而更令人羞耻的却是润滑液在一次次动作中被抽出又顶回穴内的动静，被进攻方刻意放缓的“咕滋咕滋”的粘腻声响让山治自己听了都忍不住涨红脸颊。  
他忍不住庆幸自己并没有招募什么战斗员级别的员工，否则他很怀疑，但凡在见闻色上有一定造诣的人，想要不听见这羞人的动静都难吧？  
  
为了方便做事而在耳旁侧扎成髻的头发撑不住一次又一次的大力顶弄，饱满的形状渐渐松散，一缕一缕的头发散落开来，被汗水粘在额头、脸侧、脖颈；些微的瘙痒感与体内接连经受到的刺激虽不可同日而语，却也足够让高热下更为敏感的皮肤感到不适。  
山治有心想整理一下，但偏偏两手都要紧紧把住桌沿方能维持平衡；身后的进攻太过猛烈，撞得臀肉都隐隐泛疼，他很怀疑哪怕自己只松开一只手，下一刻就会被撞散架。  
  
胯下那根涨得生疼，然而平时总会满足自己的爱人这次却仿佛打定主意忽视它一般，任由厨师涨挺的前端随着他们的动作可怜兮兮的摇来摆去，也坚决不肯伸手去施以哪怕一丁点抚慰；山治自己来？天可怜见，他连捋头发的手都空不出来，更何谈给自己撸一管。  
  
山治终于确定，这个前一刻还在对自己装可怜的家伙确确实实是吃醋了，而且是吃了大醋。  
  
“怎么不出声？”身后坏心眼的家伙粗喘着开了口——山治毫不意外地在他干涩的嗓音中听出了掩饰不住的得意。  
  
出个屁声！山治在心里恶狠狠地骂道。  
他怕自己一松口就会忍不住呻吟出声，只能扭过头，用眼神表达自己无声的愤怒。  
  
松松扎起的发髻果然很麻烦。额角的头发垂下来，随着两人剧烈的动作晃动，半遮不遮地妨碍着自己的视线。但他还是从几缕金色的间隙看到了爱人的样子：  
虽然没有像自己一样蓄成长发，但剑士绿藻般的头发也比年轻时长长了许多，平时在自己的监督后下整齐地向后梳起；然而现在，他满头满脸的汗，梳理整齐的额发也散落下来，一簇一簇地挂在额头；和头发同色的眉毛比平时皱得更紧，唯一睁开的一只眼睛亮到骇人；虽然已到不惑之年，自律的剑士却依然保持着与年轻时一般无二的身材，饱满的胸膛由于汗液而闪闪发亮；汗珠一滴、两滴，从胸口挂下，滑过紧致明晰的腹肌，最后隐入茂密的毛发——也许还跟着那一根巨物被送进了自己体内。  
山治见过他战斗时的样子：在战胜鹰眼，接过世界第一剑豪的名衔之后，来Blue Piece寻求一战成名的挑战者便从来没有中断过；山治表面上嫌麻烦，却也从未真正阻止；原因没有说出口——他喜欢剑士在战斗时的样子，像一头难以驯服的猛兽，嗜血而又危险。  
而现在，这头猛兽在自己身体里，脸上的表情看上去甚至比战斗时还要更狠历几分，却让唯一的旁观者兴奋到浑身都几乎难以自抑地发起抖来。  
  
怎么能不兴奋呢？这是属于他的、性感又强大的猛兽！  
  
视线相触的一瞬间，山治看到对方的表情明显怔愣一下。  
身后的撞击停止了。对方的性器仍在自己体内勃勃跳动着，朝自己伸出的手却那么温柔。  
由于常年握刀，剑士的五指遍布厚茧；粗糙的质感滑过他的侧脸，从颊边抚过，最后落在紧咬的嘴唇之上；食指轻柔地按住湿润殷红的唇瓣，然后微微用力，顶开咬住的牙齿。  
  
山治看着剑士。  
没有反抗，他任由对方轻轻地撬开自己的嘴唇，然后是食指探了进来。  
他笑笑，含住剑士的手指——微咸的、汗液的味道——舌尖包裹住指尖，柔顺地转了一圈后，用上一点点力气，慢慢地吮吸着，同时头向后退。  
“啵”，手指在离开嘴唇的一瞬间发出一声响亮的嘬吸声——就和他中午在厨房刻意发出的那一记声响一模一样。  
  
剑士深吸一口气——他吸气的声音如此粗重，山治简直怀疑房间内的空气都被这一口气吸走了。  
一定是这样，否则为什么连自己都开始迷迷糊糊地犯起晕来了呢？  
  
来不及细想，上方野兽般的男人就俯下身来，为他送上一个绵长的吻。  
与爱人呼吸交换，委实是这世上最美妙之事。  
  
一吻完毕，男人的碎吻沿着他的颈项向下，像雄性兽类在雌兽身上烙下某种标记一样，边吻边舔吮，伴随着间或的啃咬，直到被厨师制服的领口阻住才停下；  
然后他抬起手，来到那个散落的发髻处，熟练地捏住发绳，轻轻一拉。  
  
漂亮的金色长发如瀑般散落下来。  
  
剑士将手指伸入，以指做梳，爱不释手般轻轻替身下之人顺好仍旧有些凌乱的金发，柔软的发丝终于得以呈现最本真的质感——顺滑的，略带卷曲的弧度，发丝间满是他们一起挑选的洗发水那股清新的香味。  
  
山治在爱人温柔的动作下终于缓过口气来。  
估摸着那家伙的醋劲应该是过去了，他试探着开口：“气生完了？那就快——”  
  
“好。”恶劣的剑士显然挑选了一个对自己最为有利的断句法则。  
山治还来不及问好什么好，一条手臂就被向后拉伸固定在背后，同时头皮被猛然拉紧，逼得他不得不仰起头来；想骂人，体内蛰伏了片刻的粗硬之物却猝不及防、又凶又猛一记捣弄。  
  
正中红心。  
  
“啊——唔！嗯、哈啊……啊、啊……”  
“停下！嗯嗯……”  
“啊——哈啊……”  
“嗯……”  
“……啊、啊——”  
  
令人面红耳赤的声响，分不清来自他自己还是身后那只重现凶猛的野兽。  
山治一手被缚在背后，对方固定他的手同时也按下了他的腰肢，另一手则毫不留情地拽起一头金色长发；山治被快感逼得再也忍不住声音，也根本无暇去调整自己的姿势，只能被动地高昂起头，腰肢塌陷，饱满的臀部高高翘起，紫红粗硬的肉刃在白皙的臀瓣间进进出出，先前涂抹的润滑液在高速的抽插间被带出，沿着被撞红的大腿滑落，空气间满是各种让人脸红心跳的声响，宛如两人所合奏出的一曲、最为淫靡不堪的室内交响乐。  
  
不行了，不行了，不行了！  
山治用一只手死死地把住桌沿，关节因为用力而泛着白。  
身前的性器明明没有受到任何触碰，却在后穴强烈的刺激下泛起可怖的快感；热血向前端涌去，整个人的身体都仿佛被对方侵入、搅乱，太过强烈的感受让他的声音都带上了哭腔。  
  
不行了！可是还想再多一点！  
再多一点！  
快一点！  
给我！  
  
他不知道自己有没有叫出声来，只觉得对方粗喘间隙发出的呻吟如响雷一般打在自己耳畔，灵魂都被震得颤抖起来。  
  
一阵快似一阵，一阵猛似一阵。  
终于，灵魂震颤着攀到了顶峰。  
  
厨师颤悠悠地松开了紧握桌边的手。与此同时，伴随着一记闷哼，一股微凉的体液也被注入自己体内。  
拉拽的头发被放下，柔顺地散落在木质的桌面，也遮住了厨师泛红的脸颊和后颈。  
剑士伸手将金色的卷发挽起，放在唇边亲一口，然后将它们拨到一边，在裸露出的皮肤上轻轻烙下一个个热吻。  
  
是我的。  
无论1年、10年、20年，你都是我的。  
  
******  
  
“啊山治先生，晚上的食材我已经准备得差不多了……咦，您怎么了，是有什么不舒服吗？”塔吉看着迟来的Blue Piece主厨——对方神色疲惫，脸颊却带着些微潮红，一手扶腰，一副站不直的样子——客座厨师兴奋的口吻一下转成真挚的担忧。  
  
“没事我很好，谢谢你塔吉，真是帮大忙了啊！”金发的厨师抬起手，拒绝了对方想要来搀扶自己的举动。  
“顺便，”他用大拇指随意往后一指，“中午有没有剩下的咖喱？这家伙还没吃午饭，有剩菜的话给他来一点吧。”  
  
“有！但已经凉了呢，我去热一下。”  
“不用热，我直接吃就可以了。”说话的是自厨师身后冒出来的绿发男人。  
塔吉认得他，20多年前他也曾经在海贼王的船上见过那个家伙——当今世界第一剑豪，罗罗诺亚·索隆；彼时他还是山治的死敌，不知为何在最终之地的旅程过后，他们却始终没有分开，一起在这间不大的餐厅住了下来。  
  
既然食客都这么说了，想来也是饿的慌；塔吉不敢怠慢。  
好在饭还是温的，便直接盛了一碗，淋上自己的特制咖喱，毕恭毕敬呈了上来。  
剑士毫不客气，站在那里，舀起一勺就直接入嘴。  
  
“罗罗诺亚先生，请问味道如何？”他有些忐忑地问道。  
“还不错，”男人皱着眉头，侧过头想想，补充了一句，“就是好像有点酸。”  
  
酸？难道是里面加的苹果炖煮时间过长，冷掉之后泛酸吗？  
塔吉不由有些慌乱起来。  
对方可是参与了新时代创造的赫赫大人物，可以的话他希望能为对方呈现出自己最佳的料理。  
  
“不用理他，你的咖喱很棒，”金发主厨一边抬手将长发在脸颊边利落扎起，一边冷冷开口，“是他自己往里面倒的醋。”  
说完，他往正大口吃饭的剑豪那儿瞥了一眼，适逢对方也正看向他。  
两人视线相触，塔吉清楚地看到剑豪扬起了一边嘴角。  
  
醋？哪儿来的醋？  
知名咖喱制作大师塔吉，大困惑。  
  
（全文完）


End file.
